Magic and Music!
by Bel9
Summary: Five important students in Voldemort's downfall are forced to go to McKinley High School to protect the muggles from remaining death eaters. ON HIATUS


**_This is just a quick idea that wouldn't go away._**

**_Disclaimer: NOT MINE._**

* * *

_Britain:_

The dirty door swung inwards as the one of the greatest wizards of all time, Albus Dumbledore, entered the sadly derelict room that they were using for their little conference.

He looked around at the faces of the small group that had gathered around a filthy table in the even filthier enchanted shack. He sat down at the head of the table and surveyed the solemn faces around him.

There were eight other people; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Draco Malfoy.

"So," he began, "unfortunately, as you have probably realised by now, our efforts to keep the five younger members of this meeting away from the death eaters has been unsuccessful. There is no way that we can continue to move you around this country without putting countless other muggles at risk, so the only other option is to move you to somewhere else.

"I have already spoken to officials in the magical government of America, where Voldemort was not as powerful or well known, with the result that, if you are agreeable, you will spend a semester in their country. This will give us time to deal with the remaining loose death eaters without having them harm innocents chasing the five of you."

This speech was met with a stunned silence.

"I don't really see that we have any choice in the matter." Hermione's voice was small, and all the others looked at her mutely agreeing as no-one had an alternative.

Malfoy just scowled. He had been even less sociable than usual since he had discovered that the death eaters were as determined to kill him as they were Harry after his family had switched sides in the final battle.

"In which case a small high school has been selected for you to attend. There is a young woman working there that goes by the name of Emma Pillsbury. She is not a wizard but has been fully informed about our world since her youth as she is the daughter of a squib related to the Weasley family. She has agreed to keep an eye on you but stresses that you must become a member of the schools glee club that she serves as a sort of helper for.

I have also asked an old friend of mine that happened to be in the country to accompany you. She is not a witch either but has a certain sort of magic of her own, but I will let her explain that to you herself.

Unfortunately I have had to rush this as I need to be back at Hogwarts two hours ago, you will travel by floo powder tomorrow morning and meet your two allies in America. Good Luck."

With that he swept out of the house and immediately apparated away.

He left the eight people around the table staring after him. Ever since he had suddenly returned, appearing on the door of Hogwarts the newly reinstated headmaster had been vibrant and full of power.

He did, however, refuse to let out the secret of how exactly he had returned, simply saying that there are some things that it was better that people in general did not know. Nobody contested his judgement after Tom Riddle and the horcruxes.

Molly was the first to recover from her shock, and began to give instructions for the night. Arthur returned to the burrow to carry the news. Mrs. Weasley ensured that everyone was up to bed immediately; they would undoubtedly need their rest for tomorrow. They were all slightly relieved that they would be able to blend in and not be constantly looking over their shoulder for a while, but all the same there was a distinctly subdued air about the place.

_America:_

Emma Pillsbury waited nervously by a very ornate fire place. She was waiting for the five wizarding students that would soon arrive, and also another student, but not of the same type.

As she stood there, the fire suddenly flared up, and she jumped back with a yelp. A back haired boy with glasses of about seventeen stepped calmly out of the fireplace and introduced himself as Harry Potter. The other four soon followed.

They were all introduced and began talking with her, educating three of them on the muggle world, which apparently they had not ever experienced.

They were interrupted halfway through by the fire rising again and this time revealing a young woman, about the same age as the other three. This girl had long dark blonde hair and startling green eyes. Harry thought that her smile was reminiscent of Dumbledore.

She stepped out and took a moment to orientate herself. Before walking to stand with the others.

"Hello, my name is Arra Stone, sorry I'm late but to be honest I've never been that good when it comes to time keeping."

The group introduced themselves and she seemed to fit in nicely. Even Malfoy wasn't too unpleasant. He probably saw this as an opportunity to make an ally.

They reached the house that they would all be staying in, and each picked a rather spacious room. The house had been enchanted to be bigger on the inside so there was no shortage of space. Emma informed them that they would start at the school the next morning.

They would spend the first day with her, being the school counsellor, but she had arranged with Will to hold glee auditions for them after the school day had ended.

When she had left, the six students proceeded to make themselves at home in the house. They had found that every single room was like the room of requirement and would provide them with whatever they needed.

They created a large common room to congregate in, and began to talk about the strange situation that they had so suddenly found themselves in. Arra eagerly joined in, but Draco sat in shadows at one of the corners, just close enough to be considered in the group, but not taking an active part in conversation. They also realised that they would have to quickly prepare something to sing for the auditions!

The following day dawned bright and early, and everyone began to get ready to attend McKinley high school. Everyone was excited, but for the three that would be attending a muggle school for the first time, the excitement was mixed with a lot of nerves.

The day passed surprisingly quickly. It was spent learning about their classes and what they would entail. They had all been put into the same timetable and were posing as English exchange students.

By the end, everyone basically knew what it was that they would have to be doing. As not all of them had any knowledge of Spanish, during that class they would all have a free lesson during which they would meet with Emma to discuss how they were getting on.

As the bell rang for the end of the day, Emma led them all over to the auditorium, where the auditions would be held. They met the director, Mr. Schuester who would be listening to them, and all lined up to take the stage. Mr. S explained the existing members of the club would meet them later.

Harry cautiously ascended the steps to the stage. Approached the microphone and began to sing. His heart was beating very fast inside and the only thing that was going through his mind was that he would rather have been facing another ten Hungarian horntails than singing this one song. He felt unbelievably out of place.

Thankfully, his voice did not betray his fear as much as he had thought it would. It came out clear, perhaps not quite as strong as he would have liked but certainly not as bad as it could have been. Harry quickly found that it was not quite as bad as dancing, and relaxed into the song. At the end, he was rather pleased with his performance and was much relived.

Ginny came next. She was much more confident and strode up to the mic with her head held high, her hair glinting softly in the stage lights. Her voice was a clear strong alto. She sang as easily as she played quidditch and as she finished, her five companions were looking at her, very surprised.

Ron slowly followed her. As he stood at the front of the stage, he was terrified. He looked down all the time and sang rather quietly. Unlike harry, he did not seem to relax but made an effort and got slightly louder as he progressed.

After him, it was Hermione's turn. No one really knew what to expect here, as they had never really imagined her as he singing type. She started off shyly but rapidly began to enjoy the experience and by the end of the first verse was singing in a very nice mezzo voice. She finished with Mr. S nodding approvingly.

Draco reluctantly took his turn. He sang a show tune and shocked all the other students Ito silence. He had a very good voice and sang with emotion. It was a voice to rival Finns and even Harry had to admit that he had quite a voice.

When he descended again, Arra swept to the stage. All the others felt sorry for her, having to follow Draco's act and she wasn't sure herself that she could match it. But she was singing _'Think of Me'_, an  
aria that she had been familiar with for years.

As soon as she let out the first few notes, everyone stopped worrying that she would sound bad compared to Malfoy. Her voice was a clear, concise soprano, and it was obvious that she was no stranger to singing. She finished with a flourish and returned to the floor to await Mr. S verdict on the group.

"Well, I don't think there's any problem with you all coming." Ron's face lit up. He had thought that he had messed and up and would be unable to attend. "Can I have a quick word with Draco and Arra though? Your first practice will be Thursday."

Everyone filed out and went just outside with Emma congratulating them, she suggested that they all go back to the house and celebrate; she would inform the other two. Draco and Arra walked over to their teacher instead.

"look, in addition to the show choir competitions, I have entered two of the other members, Rachel and Finn, into an additional competition that focuses on duet show tunes, and annually invites experienced talent scouts to attend. It's a great opportunity but extremely hard to get into, never mind win. But I'd like to enter you two as well."

"Alright." Draco said sharply, not allowing Arra any input in the matter. Mr. S seemed to notice this and gave him a funny look, but Draco turned imperiously on his heel and walked out.

As Arra gave him an apologetic look and followed her companion out of the room, Mr. S could not help but wonder exactly what that kid had been used to back in England, he obviously considered himself better than every body else, and that may well cause a problem.

* * *

I'm not too sure about this story at the moment, so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
